Alice Thereafter
by sooooopilya
Summary: A continuation of SyFy's Alice. Inspired by the deleted scene. Unravel the mystery behind Hatter's past and his relation to Robert Hamilton's disappearance. Follow @alicethereafter on twitter! :)
1. Episode One

This is the first ever story I have ever written for fanfiction and my entire existence so please be gentle. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Alice SyFy. And that said, no characters are mine either.

Episode One:

Carol was in the hospital waiting anxiously for her daughter to wake up. There was a loud beeping sound. She was uneasy. As soon as she turned her head, she felt Alice move. She approached her with a worried look.

"Alice?" She looked at her daughter with such concern.

Alice looked dazed. She was probably overwhelmed by the fact that she already came back.

"Hey!" Carol said it with a sigh of relief knowing that her daughter was alright now.

As Alice was starting to take it all in, she remembered something.

"He's gone." You can see the pain in her eyes but she didn't cry. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Who's gone?" her mother didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Dad." She can't hold back her tears anymore.

"Oh, sweetie." Her mom held her close. She felt Alice struggled to control herself. "Oh, It's alright, sweetie. I'm here." Carol comforted her.

It was difficult for her to admit it. Carol knew it wasn't like her to be giving up after all those years she spent looking for her father but, she supposed, it was time she really let it go.

"You gave me such a fright." For a second, her mom thought she'd be left alone.

"How long was I there?" Alice pulled herself together.

"Almost an hour."

"An hour?" Alice was sure she had been in Wonderland for over three days.

"You were lucky. A construction worker saw you went into the building."

They went back into the apartment. Although it wasn't easy for her, Alice felt it was time to stop looking for him. Her father was already dead. She saw him die in her arms. It was the worst way to reunite with a lost father. It was painful but she realized she had to move on.

As Alice was putting away the last pieces of her father's belongings, Carol came by the door to attend to some guest—a construction worker. She thought David and her daughter might get to know each other. This would be just the thing Alice needed after she broke it off with her ex-boyfriend, Jack.

_Speaking of which, where is that Jack Chase? And I thought he was different from the others. I guess, you can't really tell with Alice. _Carol was talking subconsciously. It happens to almost every guy who comes over to meet her so it doesn't surprise her that much.

"Alice, come meet David!" Carol called out to her.

She walked to the living room looking down. She was still thinking about her dad. And as soon as she raised her head, a familiar face flashed to her.

"Hatter!" In an instant, she forgot about everything. She ran across the hall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him tight just to make sure she wasn't just dreaming.

"Finally." Hatter had been waiting for that hug. He was holding his breath after he came in. For a moment there, he thought he made the wrong decision. He didn't know how Alice would respond to him coming after her. And her reaction was enough for him to know that he made the right choice to leave Wonderland.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She took a last embrace after letting go.

Hatter felt like Alice's lips were calling for him. He was still unsure but nevertheless, he still went for it. He kissed her. Passionately. He broke away for a moment and whispered with his eyes closed, "I missed you."

And once again, they exchanged gentle kisses. They forgot everything around them. It felt like time has completely stopped for them. They didn't even care that Carol was just standing there. Because even it was only a few hours, for both of them, it felt like forever.

Alice and Hatter were entirely enthralled by simply being with each other without them getting chased by the Scarab, the Queen's suits, Mad March or the Jabberwocky. At that moment, it was only them in the planet.

As for Carol, this was unexpected. Sure, she thought David would be an excellent rebound for her daughter but definitely, this isn't how she imagined it. David seems to be merely just a construction worker for Alice. They both know each other a lot—a whole lot.

"Will someone explain to me what on earth is happening here?" Alice and Hatter broke off their kiss. Both were startled hearing Carol's loud voice.

It would have been perfect if it wasn't for her who rudely interrupted their intimate moment. Obviously, she demanded a good explanation for what had happened. And they sure won't be able to convince her that fast because apparently, they haven't even got any explanation for the matter.

"Alice?" Carol looked intensely in her eyes waiting for that explanation she's expecting.

Alice looked at Hatter thinking he might have something in mind except, of course, he didn't. Alice had to come up with something immediately.

"Uh, well, Ha… David and I had a-a thing. Way before Jack." Hatter looked surprised. He should say something soon or they're both dead because Carol wasn't buying it. She turned to Hatter who just nodded his head trying to agree with Alice although he doesn't have any idea what Alice is saying. Hatter had a reputation for tricking people back when he was in Wonderland but he was caught off guard. He didn't have anything planned for this one.

"Oh, uh, me? I, uh, I own a tea shop in…" He moved his eyes to Alice making an effort to come up with something. "in Won…" He almost slipped.

"Washington! He owns a tea shop in Washington. That's- that's where we met." Alice cut him short. She looked at him like she was ready to smack him that second. This wasn't the Hatter she knew back in Wonderland who seemed to have a plan for everything.

Carol looked at Hatter. "Washington?" Carol was certainly not convinced yet.

"Yeah, Washington." Hatter just agreed.

Hatter almost made a mistake in revealing everything to Alice's mother at the same time, it gave Alice an idea. She came up with a pretty great story in mind. She just hoped it would believable enough for her mother.

"Remember when I went to DC for a few days to look for dad? I happened to stop by at his tea shop when I was there and he was kind enough to help me look for him. He also helped me find a place to stay." Carol was listening intently so as Hatter. He was rather amazed how Alice sounded pretty convincing for a made up story.

"So you were flirting with him that's why you extended your stay there?" Carol looked at Alice, skeptical.

"Well, why didn't you tell me about him when you came back?" Carol suddenly changed her mood. She was just teasing them both.

Carol turned to Hatter, "And why didn't you tell me you knew Alice?"

Despite the fact that she lied to her mother, Alice and Hatter felt relieved she fell for it. Besides, half of it was true anyway. Still, Alice continued her story to make it sound more authentic.

"I had to go back here in New York and he's in DC so, we decided to go our separate ways. I didn't think it would be such a great deal. I thought we'd never meet again and here he is."

It was Hatter's turn to tell the story. "I was… visiting the city. And I ran into her. She didn't even realize it was me she ran into. I think she was looking for someone…" Hatter gestured to Alice pretending he didn't know the man they were talking about.

"Jack" Alice responded. _He's back in the game, s_he thought.

At that moment, Hatter was somewhat enjoying himself. He kept on talking. "And I followed her. I saw them argue. And that's when I saw Alice run to the warehouse."

"Well, don't you think it's great you two met each other again?" She smiled at Hatter and held Alice's hand. "Although…" Carol faced Hatter, "I wasn't expecting Alice would be so excited to see you. You two clearly must have enjoyed yourselves when you were in Washington. You can see she really missed you. And I think you too." She was teasing them.

"Now then, you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be going on ahead." As Carol was getting her things ready to leave, Alice and Hatter looked at each other. They were lucky to have made it through to her unexpected interrogation. They really make a pretty good team.

"Bye, mom!"

"Take care, Mrs. Hamilton."

"Bye!" Carol walked to the hallway.

Alas, Alice and Hatter were left alone. That's what they wanted in the first place. They have the place to themselves now. They looked at each other's eyes passionately. You can feel they really missed each other.

Alice smiled at him, "I thought you wanted to stay in Wonderland?"

"Well, I really wanted to have that pizza."


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two:

"So, why David?" Alice asked Hatter while they were sitting comfortably by the dining table.

"What? Don't you like it?" Hatter gave Alice a look.

"No—" Just as she was about to speak, Hatter grinned a little and spoke.

"My father… He's the one who gave me that name." Hatter seemed serious when he said it.

"Father?" Alice was surprised. It's the first time she heard about his family. Back in Wonderland, it was all about her. This time, she wanted to know more about him.

"Yeah. Well, you didn't think I sprung out of nowhere, did yah?" Hatter said jokingly.

"I mean… I just—It's the first time I heard you say something about your past. About your family."

Hatter heaved a sigh. "Well, I'm not too proud of it. My past… Let's just say it's complicated. Uh, anyways, I got a little hungry 'cause of your mother's _ambush_ interview. Do you happen to know a good place for pizza?" Hatter stared at her with that cunning smile. He knew Alice would be asking him question. Questions he didn't want to answer. _Things in the past are better left alone._ So, he changed the subject. He changed the subject like he always did whenever he's faced with an unwanted issue.

Hatter linked his firm hands with Alice's not minding what just happened. Together, they held each other's hands as they went to find a pizza place. Although they looked happy, Alice can't help but be bothered by what she witnessed. She was still thinking about what Hatter said. She wanted to know more about this strange but sweet character she grew to love. She looked at him with a disturbed look on her face. She wanted to know how he was as a child. What he looked like, where his parents are, did he have brothers or sisters, who were his friends—everything. But Hatter just seemed to want to keep it to himself.

Hatter noticed she was looking, "What?" He stopped for a second. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-nothing." Alice didn't want to ruin the moment. She wanted to trust Hatter. _He wouldn't betray me, would he?_ _No, of course not. _She figured he would tell her if he wanted to so she and let it off. She chose to wait until he's ready to tell her. "Your hair." She tried to conceal her real thoughts. "How' d you manage to bring it down?"

"Wha—" Hatter smiled. "What do you think a comb is for?"

They continued walking.

* * *

Things in Wonderland have never been the same since Alice accidentally ran into the Looking Glass. Once again, another Alice brought down the House (and this time around, instead of Cards, it was a) Casino. Alice has proved to be a very auspicious name for the Wonderlanders.

The Wonderlanders celebrated their victory over the wretched Queen of Hearts. They all gathered where the Looking Glass is found for the King's coronation. Obviously, Jack Heart, son of the Queen of Hearts, is heir to the throne. He shall be crowned King of Wonderland. After the coronation, Jack ordered the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Now that I am King," a moment of silence surrounded the room. "I shall lead you to a better Wonderland. And I can assure you… that I will never take my mother" he held his hand toward the direction of the former Queen who is tightly guarded by the suits. The Queen noticeably, irritated. "As an example. I will not give any special treatment, whatsoever, to anybody. That being said…" the people remained fixed in their position. "I sentence the Quee- _former_ Queen…"

"Wait a minute! I am the Queen here! Who are you to be sentencing the Queen? I should be giving orders! Not you, you insolent boy!" She was frightened. Her head could be cut off any time if her son commanded the suits.

He had no regard for whatever his mother is saying. He gave a serious face. Jack continued, "A hundred years in the Conscience Chamber!"

"Conscience Chamber? Are you mad? How could you do this to your own mother? I did not suffer 9 painful months carrying you in my womb to be witnessing this ungratefulness by my own son!" The former Queen had nothing left to do but complain. She was angered by this proclamation of non-sense. He is her son. A son should never—could never do that to his own mother. However, the Queen had never acted like Jack's mother at all so, it didn't count.

The Conscience Chamber was the worst punishment ever imagined. Possibly worse than getting his head cut off. Although there aren't any physical torture involved in this kind of punishment, one will suffer a throbbing pain from hearing the cries of the people that he maltreated that will go on and on and on. It will devour one's entire self completely until he recognizes his old self no more. A difficult way to live for a hundred years. And this, surely, isn't how the Queen of Hearts wanted to live the rest of her life.

* * *

"I'm home!" A fatherly voice came from outside the door. "I've brought supper!" He entered the small cozy cabin.

"Father!" Two little boys playing from the backyard hurriedly went inside to inspect the supper rather than their father. "You're late!"

"What is it?" The children were both puzzled and amazed by the appearance of their dinner. It smelled like food but it didn't look like something that came from the village market. It's the first time they saw that circular bread-like pastry with cheese and meat toppings.

"It's called pizza." Their father answered them like he was telling them a story.

"HWOAH!" Both of them said, eyes and mouth wide with amazement. They excitedly grabbed one slice each and took a bite. "Hmmm" They munched through the pizza in synchronized manner; their father looking at them.

"How is it?" their father asked but he's quite sure what the answer was.

"Hatter?" He heard a familiar voice. It wasn't from someone he knew here, in Wonderland.

Hatter slightly shook his head. Ridding of the thought he found himself absorbed in.

"How was it?" Alice asked Hatter again.

"Good." That was the only answer he could come up with. Inviting Alice for pizza might have been a pretty bad idea. There are a lot of things that annoy Hatter and this is one of them. _No, it wasn't the pizza and especially not Alice._ The fact that he's remembering what should not be remembered. It's the one thing that stirs up Hatter's concentration. His past.


	3. Episode Three

**Episode Three:**

The way they parted wasn't the way Alice would have wanted it to be. Alice didn't even know where Hatter is staying. Hatter only told her that he found a well-enough place for him to stay and he also said that he "_got a hold of_ _green pieces of paper" _with a little help from Jack.

"Alice!" The girl was deep in thought when she heard Carol open the door.

Carol walked inside while scanning the room for a sign of her daughter's former-turned-new suitor, "Where's David?"

"Oh, uh- he… went home early to get some rest. He said he has some… business matters he has to attend to tomorrow." Alice was covering for Hatter, of course.

"So…" Carol put down her bag in the counter and joined Alice by the couch. "How was your date?" She asked excitingly.

"It wasn't… We just ate pizza." Alice kept her face normal as possible.

"Just pizza?" Carol asked with anticipation. She was hoping she could make Alice talk about her date. She looked at her and felt like she was bothered by something.

"Alice?" She moved close to her. "What's wrong?" She looked concerned. Of course, she's her mother.

Alice went silent. She didn't want to make her mother worried. But she just can't keep it to herself anymore—What Hatter revealed to her. She can't help but be bothered. She just had to tell someone about it even though she wasn't sure Carol would understand.

"What if—what if you know someone is keeping a secret from you?" Alice looked worried.

"Why? Is David—" Carol didn't finish.

"No, no. It's… I was just…" Alice tried to protect Hatter from speculation. Although she knows he's keeping secrets, she still loves him.

"Honey…" Carol comforted her daughter. They keep us from knowing the truth because most of the time, the truth is disappointing. Sometimes, keeping secrets is a way to protect the people they love from being hurt."

* * *

Hatter seemed to be doing just fine in his new place. Little does Alice know that Hatter's "well-enough" place was actually an abandoned building near her apartment. And he didn't really have money. And obviously, Jack was jealous of him. Why would he even bother helping him get "his" queen? Besides, Hatter didn't think of anything to bring when he jumped to the Looking Glass. He didn't need anything. The only thing he needed was on the other side of that mirror. It was his own decision to follow her and he didn't want her to get worried. That's why he lied to Alice.

Anyway, an abandoned building was enough for him as long as he is with Alice. Everything didn't matter. Even the molds on the walls, leaks on the pipes, dust and cobwebs on the corners of the room, stains and what have you. And knowing Hatter, he seems to be comfortable in everywhere he goes. He "borrows" clothes on a Laundromat and he made street performances (using his hatter skills) in the park to get money. He seems to be adjusting well in Alice's world.

Alice suddenly fell asleep when she was left alone in the living room thinking about what happened that day. She knew she was dreaming._ It had to be_. Because she wasn't in the couch or her room. She was not in her apartment. But no matter how she convinced herself it was only a dream, she can't help but think it was real. It puzzled her. No. More like, she was frightened. She was back in their old yellow house. She knew that place very well enough not to remember.

"Dinah!" She saw the cat she lost 10 years ago. The same cat she found in another dream she had in Wonderland who was sitting by the door. She grinned and the door was shut.

They just came from the movies when someone had told them the news. Dinah had an accident. She was run by a car. Her father was there trying to cheer up Alice. It was how she remembered it. Her father held her for a whole hour trying to comfort her for the loss of her precious little cat he gave as a gift for her sixth birthday. She didn't know, later that day, a more important person will be lost. Alice was remembering the memory she kept hidden for years.

It was unknown—the reason for his father's disappearance. She lost Dinah and now, her father. She was desperately waiting for him to come back home. She waited in a corner near his father's study hoping for his arrival. She felt someone come out of the study. She was half asleep and her eyesight was a blur because of crying. She wasn't sure. She called out to the figure, "Dad?" It didn't hear her, "DAD!"

She woke up with a startle. It was just a dream. _Thank heavens_. For minute there she thought she was back in Wonderland. It was only a dream. But a weird one. What she saw in the dream was how she remembered that day as it is but that faint image of a man coming out of her father's study was a different story. She tried to remember her dream hoping she would recognize the figure. Nothing. It was just all a blur.

* * *

Hatter didn't show up that day. Alice thought it was good timing since she told Carol about that "business trip" Hatter was supposed to attend to. Besides, she has a class today at the dojo however she can't help but be worried about the outlandish guy from Wonderland. _He might be lost or something. He still isn't familiar with her world yet._ Although, knowing him gives her some kind of relief that he would always find a way to escape any situation.

And for someone who only went through the Looking Glass for the first time, finding his way through the chaotic and unparalleled world might be a not really be a problem at all. Alice might have been right about Hatter being able to adapt to any environment he is in. It almost looked like he lived with the Oysters long enough to know where he wanted to go and how to get there.


	4. Episode Four

Sorry. Chapter Four was a little late on schedule. We got disconnected from the internet for a while. Oh, before I forget. I have created a twitter account for Alice Thereafter! Follow alicethereafter. Feel free to leave me a message or tweet me about any comments or if you just want to talk.:) Anyway, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy reading! :)

**Episode Four:**

"Dad?"

Alice knew she was dreaming again. She was back in her father's study. And there it was again—that strange figure she saw in her father's study.

"Dad?" The man (or whatever it was) did not respond. He only walked further away from her. She thought maybe he can't see or hear her. It was a dream anyway.

She tried to stand up. She wanted to look at the figure closely. She wanted to know who or what it was. But before she can take a look, Alice woke up to the sound of the door as it opened. Carol just got home from work.

"Hey, sweety…" Carol walked by the hallway and saw Alice by the sofa, still drowsy. "You slept on the couch again." Carol said as she was nearing her.

Alice was puzzled. She has so many questions. Who, what is he? Why is he in their house? And most especially, Why is she having this dream now, after she went back from Wonderland? She wanted to ask Hatter about her strange dream. If only Hatter was here. It was only Hatter she can talk about this. She knew it had to be connected to Wonderland. But he was nowhere to be found. _Where IS he, anyway? It's not like he had anywhere else he'd visit._

_..._

_HAHAAAAAAAAH!_

Everyone in the palace can hear the former Queen's occasional wails and screams. Day after day after day, the Queen suffers from the wicked whispers the chamber creates for the Queen's unpleasant suffering in exchange of the chaos she has brought Wonderland. The voices are getting to her head. One might say she's starting to lose it. Everyone is starting to get annoyed by it. But nevertheless, it seems fine in Wonderland.

"I've had too much thinking for one day. I'll take a rest for now." Jack has been working endlessly in planning for the rebuilding of the city after his inauguration as King of Wonderland.

"Charlie!" The only surviving knight in Wonderland just walked by and was startled by his majesty's call. "Take charge for me, will 'ya?" He didn't wait for the White Knight's answer. He wasn't expecting any. He just asked the person he first saw; and apparently, Charlie just walked past the door. He wanted to take a rest from all that planning, ordering around and whatever it is that needed attending to—which is pretty much EVERYTHING. Everybody stared at the newly crowned King as he was walking out the room. He gave Charlie a big smile and a pat in the shoulder which probably means _good luck_.

Obviously he was mistaken. He can't be talking about Charlie running the place. They all certainly seemed surprised about him being in-charge. He isn't really what others might call normal. Hatter even thought of him crazy back when he and Alice first saw him in the woods. Told him he was as mad as a box of frogs. Charlie was shocked as the Wonderlanders were. Of course he told the King that he would be of service to him, but he certainly did not expect to be doing such an important task.

After a minute of being frozen, Charlie composed himself and took the part he was assigned to. "Well then, back to work everybody!" And that was all it took.

Jack threw himself in his bed. He was obviously exhausted with all the preparations he had been doing for the past few days. But it was not just about the kingdom. Actually, it was never about the kingdom. He was thinking about Alice. He had been thinking of her since the day she went back through the Looking Glass. _What is she doing? Is she back at the dojo? Does she still think of me?_

Jack paused for a moment. He sat himself up and heaved a deep sigh. Of course he knew the answer for that last question. She turned her down. It was obvious she had her heart stolen by one eccentric Wonderlander, Hatter.

Clearly, he still hasn't forgotten about her since she went back. How could he? Although it was already planned that Alice fall in love with him, it wasn't planned that he would actually fall for her. He always had thoughts of leaving Wonderland and going back to the Oysters just to see Alice. But he has duties now, as King of Wonderland. He can't just abandon them; most especially when the kingdom is still putting things back to normal. As he was talking to himself, someone barged in his door.

"Now, darling…" The Duchess was at the door. "… Why the long face?" she always talked with that distinct seductive voice. She was obviously trained well to bewitch Jack.

Jack gave a heavy sigh. He clearly wanted to be left alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your fiancé. I should be helping my… " Duchess got interrupted.

"I don't need help." Jack told Duchess heartlessly. "Certainly not from you."

Duchess looked a little disheartened. It's not a surprise she has feelings for the man. But she had always kept it hidden, for Jack at least.

"Why don't you… just… have a little drink?" said the Duchess as she poured him a glass and handed it to him.

Jack turned silent. Jack has a hard time trusting the Duchess since she worked for his wretched mother. And the last time the Duchess offered him a drink, it wasn't exactly the martini you'd expect. However, this time, he really needed one. He wanted to forget about Alice turning him down. He accepted the Duchess' offer and she sat with him.

The Conscience Chamber was the same with all the other confinement rooms in the palace. It was difficult to get in or out. There were no visible doors. Only darkness surrounds the room.

Like a scared little girl, the Queen sat in a fetal position, rocking to and fro as she covered her ears and talking to herself. She's trying not to give in to the voices of chamber but it doesn't seem to work. Nothing will. That's how the chamber works. You hear voices you don't want to hear.

"Who's there?" The Queen of Hearts cringed with the slightest of sound. She is becoming paranoid with all the whispers she is hearing. "Answer me this instant!" She thought she saw a figure pass by.

"Guards!" Of course there were no guards. She just assumed there is. "Who are you?!" The Queen's eyes were covered with terror, looking everywhere for the figure. There it was again. She felt it this time (or she thought she did). She thinks someone's there to kill her. She trembled in fear. She thought she'd be dead in that very second.

"SSTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!" she yelled as she panicked inside the chamber. She was on her knees and breathing heavily. She thought it was already gone but as she slowly opened her eyes and she saw an eerie looking smile on the floor.


End file.
